


your side of the bed

by calthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Five Times, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Ben, footballers au, not really much football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calthighway/pseuds/calthighway
Summary: “Well I’ve got good news and bad news,” Ben says ahead of Callum.“Bad news first,” Callum mumbles, slowly behind, with his head down focused on his phone; too busy reading the most recent article about his move to Walford United.“There’s only one bed left,” Ben says quickly, already knowing Callum’s head has snapped up and he’s looking on in a flustered state. His cheeks probably flushed pink.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207
Collections: Ballum





	your side of the bed

**Author's Note:**

> for the wonderful and kind @tonyclays on tumblr who’s favourite trope is sharing a bed. hope you like it 💜 
> 
> happy reading x

1.

“Well I’ve got good news and bad news,” Ben says ahead of Callum.

“Bad news first,” Callum mumbles, slowly behind, with his head down focused on his phone; too busy reading the most recent article about his move to Walford United. 

“There’s only one bed left,” Ben says quickly, already knowing Callum’s head has snapped up and he’s looking on in a flustered state. His cheeks probably flushed pink.

“And what’s the good news?” Callum huffs, trying to get back to reading the article.

Ben smirks, turning the corner to their door. “It’s big enough for us to share,” Ben swipes the card in the door.

Callum just shakes his head. “No,” and Ben was right, he’s blushing. “Absolutely not.”

Ben enters the room, acts oblivious. “Why on earth not?”

Callum enters the room slowly, sighing dramatically and Ben wonders why he didn’t take up acting instead of football. “I’m sleeping on the floor.”

“But-“

“No,” Callum interrupts, adamantly, with his finger up in the air. “I ain’t sharing the bed with a- with you.”

Ben takes a bottle of beer from the mini fridge, opens a bottle for himself and leaves one on the side for Callum. He holds the bottle up to his lips, watches Callum slowly. “Ya scared I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself?” Ben teases, brow raised.

Callum stumbles over his words. “No. But I ain’t like you,” Callum breathes, his words failing to hold any strength behind them.

For a 6 foot something goalkeeper, Ben’s never seen someone look so small and fragile. He doesn’t miss the way Callum’s lip quivers and his hands ball into fists at his sides.

Ben decides to reply back lightly, shrugging his shoulders. “Good job ya ain’t my type then, ain’t it?”

Callum frowns, shoulders slumping and then he looks offended. “Why not?”

Ben laughs a little, kicking off his trainers and jumping onto the bed and turning on the tv. “Just a bit soft, ain’t ya?” Ben comments, not really having a reason why Callum isn’t his type.

Callum takes the beer Ben left for him and sits on the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong with being soft?” Callum argues.

Ben just rolls his eyes. “You’re straight. I’m gay. What’s it matter what I think?”

“It doesn’t,” Callum whispers, looking away deflated.

Ben tries to ignore Callum’s odd behaviour and grabs the menu from the side of him. “Shall we get room service?”

Callum nods, lips in a tight knit smile and Ben throws the extra menu at him.

They eat in silence, both settling for burger and they both know if their manager saw them now he wouldn’t be best pleased with either of them. Ben smirks at Callum knowingly and he smiles back shyly, shaking his head before taking a bite out of the greasy fries on his plate.

“The lads were so happy when they knew you were coming to us,” Ben says between mouthfuls. “Best in the league they were saying.”

Callum smiles at the compliment, “it felt like the right time to move on.” He looks at Ben. “What did you think?”

Ben licks his fingers, his eyes dropping every once in a while when Callum licks his lips after every bite of his food. He shrugs, “yeah, you’re alright I suppose.”

“Just alright?” Callum huffs. “I take back what I was going to say about you then.”

“What were ya going to say?” Ben leans closer, playfully.

“That you were the best striker in the league,” Callum wipes his mouth. “Guess I was wrong.”

“You ain’t wrong,” Ben pokes Callum’s arm, making them both laugh. Ben looks up at the tv, a strange warmth flowing in his insides that make him want to itch at his skin. “You are the _best _in the league, Callum. You have been for years.”

Ben doesn’t look away from the tv screen when he feels Callum’s eyes on him. Knows already that he’s smiling shyly.

It’s late now, and they’ve both changed ready for bed. When Callum throws pillows onto the floor Ben looks at him stupidly. “Just get in the bed, Callum.” Ben picks up the pillows, not taking no for an answer. “Can’t have ya going into tomorrow’s game with a bad back.”

Callum stays still until Ben’s in the bed, placing his hands under his head and getting comfortable. “Or ya can just stand there all night.”

Callum sighs, getting into the bed and throwing the duvet over him. There’s so much space between them, but it’s a step forward from earlier.

Ben smiles over at him. “Not that bad, is it?”

Callum edges closer, his hand resting on his pillow. “Depends if ya snore or not.”

“Of course I don’t!” Ben wrinkles his nose. “I sleep like a princess.”

Ben snores.

He also kicks and hogs the duvet most of the night.

Callum spends the night staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts of what the papers are saying about him, about tomorrow’s match, about impressing the fans.

But mostly, he thinks about Ben and how he can’t seem to stop.

2.

The next night they share the same room again. This time Callum doesn’t make a fuss about sharing the bed. In fact, he’s first in it tonight and orders them both food whilst Ben showers.

He’d conceded a goal in the second half of the game. Even though they had won the match, and he’d made two great saves, Callum had always been his worst enemy. He’d logged onto all his social media’s and searched his name and notifications. Found a handful of negative comments about his game play and how he didn’t deserve place as first choice keeper.

He’d grown used to it. Knew what to expect. He also knew the good outweighed the bad, but something told him that the hate was what made him get better. They were the push he needed to be the best he could be.

He continued to scroll through his phone, not realising Ben had entered the room from the bathroom, nothing but tracksuit bottoms low at his waist, his body red from the hot shower. “Ya need to stop doing that,” Ben dried his hair with a towel. “It does ya no good.”

Callum looked up then, swallowing at the sight. Locking his phone and throwing it down onto the bed, folding his arms across his chest. “I weren’t doing anything.”

Ben shakes his head, grabbing two bottles from the fridge. “Ya were looking at what people were saying about ya.” Callum looks at him as if he’s been watching him, “I used to do the same,” Ben clarifies. “Especially when I came out. Everyone had something to say, ya know? But only you know your self, know how hard you work.” He sits next to Callum. “Stop beating yourself up. Ya were excellent today,” Ben says genuinely. “You’re still be best. Better than all the rest,” he winks, taking a drink and turning back towards the tv.

“Yeah?” Callum asks, lips sulking out slightly but feeling better.

“Yeah,” Ben nods back at him, tapping his arm to reassure him further.

After food they watch a film. Callum asks questions all the way through it and Ben’s close to turning the damn thing off, but there’s something heartwarming about the innocence of it all.

It’s a lot colder tonight and Callum makes a point of telling Ben not to take all the duvet this time. Ben denies doing such a thing, blames Callum for being so tall.

When Ben falls asleep, Callum can’t help but move a little closer, feels safer in the dark; almost feels invisible.

When’s Ben’s breathing gets heavier, and Callum’s sure that he’s asleep, he reaches out until his fingers touch the back of Ben’s neck. He lets out a breath when they make contact, it feels like a weights been lifted off his shoulders.

His fingers run through the back of Ben’s hair lightly, and when Ben moans softly, shuffling back into Callum, it makes him pause. But all that happens is Ben’s arm comes back to reach for Callum’s, placing it over his bare waist.

Ben doesn’t say anything, and Callum’s glad. Ben moves into him until his back touches Callum’s front.

When Ben’s face turns into his pillow, Callum continues to run his fingers through Ben’s hair, sighing softly when Ben’s fingers squeeze Callum’s.

They fall asleep like that and wake up in the same position.

3.

They train during the week as normal. Only it isn’t _normal _anymore. When one of them isn’t looking, the other watches them like they’re the only thing they can see.

And Callum’s deleted all of his social media accounts. It’s only been a week, and it’s the longest he’s gone without it, but he finds he doesn’t miss any of it. He doesn’t miss waking up and the first thing he does is go onto his phone to see if anything had been said about him over night.

It’s match day, an home game and there’s no reason for them to have to stay in a hotel tonight, but Callum can’t help but pull Ben aside.

“Alright?” Ben asks, during warm up.

“Are ya doing anything tonight?”

Ben squirts water into his mouth before spitting it back out. “Got a hot date,” Ben grins, chewing his bottom lip.

Callum’s face falls, he clears his throat. “Oh. I- it doesn’t matter,” Callum shakes his head, laughing at his own idiotic thoughts.

“Callum,” Ben’s eyes settle on his mouth. “I’m joking.”

Callum huffs, _not_ _funny_ he thinks, but laughs anyway just for something to do. “I was wondering- might sound weird, but do ya want to stay with me tonight?” _God, why is this so difficult?_ “I mean, in a hotel, I don’t-“

“Yeah. Yeah, I do,” Ben makes it easier for him, smile wide. Ben picks the ball up from his feet, “best finish warming up.”

Callum watches him go, blushes when Ben turns back to him to blow him a kiss.

*

“Ya must have really missed me,” Ben leans against the wall of another hotel room. “So much for being straight,” Ben smirks, but it drops when Callum looks at him hurt.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Callum licks his lips. “I know what I said – but you make me feel… safe.” He’s never been so honest with anyone like this, never offered himself so freely to somebody else. “Sorry if I’m coming across too strong,” Callum sits on the bed. “Never really spoke about my feelings to anyone before.”

“Hey,” Ben comes to stand in front of him, lifts his head up by his chin so they’re looking at each other. “Ya know you can be yourself with me.” Ben’s thumb strokes against his chin.

Callum nods, leans into Ben’s touch. “You’re in control of this,” Ben tells him, his voice laced with admiration and lust.

Callum lifts his hand to the zip on Ben’s hoodie, pulls him down until they feel each other’s hot breath on their face, a smile spreads across Callum’s face before he pulls Ben in further until they’re kissing.

They kiss slowly, then passionately like they can’t let go of each other. They giggle when they tickle each other’s sides, they moan and breathe each other’s names in whispers when Callum enters Ben slowly, legs wrapped trustingly around his waist.

They lay next to each other, Ben’s head on Callum’s chest and Callum’s fingers run through Ben’s damp hair until they fall asleep together.

Through the week they spend nights together in different hotels.

By Saturday, there’s headlines in the local papers about them both being spotted together entering and leaving numerous hotels. Photos of them laughing and joking around with each other. Looks shared that can’t be accused of just being platonic.

The world comes crashing down at Callum’s feet.

4.

When Callum ignores Ben for a third day in a row, Ben decides to pull him aside when all the lads are out on the field training.

“Cal, wait,” Ben holds his arm, keeping him in the changing room and closing the door behind them. Callum’s head drops to the floor, his usual gelled hair free, just like Ben’s seen it in the mornings, and Ben counts himself lucky for being able to see it first. Alone. He scratches at his eyebrow, not really sure where to begin but he knows this can’t carry on. “Look, does it really matter that people know about us? I mean, the lads have teased us a bit, but that’s about it, ain’t it?” Ben pauses, looks for a reaction from Callum. “Nobody cares about what or who we are as long as we give the fans what they want, they don’t care who we fuck-“

“Ben,” Callum huffs, finally reacting. “Don’t say it like that,” he swallows.

Ben sighs. “All I’m trying to say is that we will be old news by the end of the week. The tabloids are there to get stories, and they got one on us, so what?” Ben cups Callum’s face in his hands. “They don’t matter, alright? You’ll learn that some day, but please, don’t push me away I ain’t the enemy here.”

Callum nods his head. “I know that,” he says quietly, stepping into Ben. “I just got scared, there’s just so many judgemental people out there-“

“Forget about them,” Ben all but shakes Callum. “All ya gotta do is keep playing great football and you’ll have the fans behind you and ya know what? It’s the biggest ‘fuck you’ to anyone who tries to say anything bad about ya.” Callum smiles like Ben’s just made world peace, and he pulls him into him, holds him close. “We good?”

“Yeah,” Callum settles, sighing into Ben’s neck. “We are good.”

Ben kisses Callum’s shoulder, then his cheek before looking up at him. “Come to mine tonight?”

*

Ben holds Callum in his arms in bed. He soothes Callum by stroking his hair and forehead, presses kisses in between.

“This beds far too big for ya,” Callum swings his leg over Ben’s.

“Never noticed to be honest. Always got some good looking guy in it keeping me busy-“

Callum looks up at him in annoyance, a warning look across his face. “You’d best be joking.”

Ben laughs. “I’m an attractive guy, Callum. I ain’t gonna turn a good time down.”

He knows he’s said the wrong thing. Callum moves out of his arms. “I get it,” he smiles sadly. “I’m just another notch in the bedpost for ya.”

Ben’s eyes widen, shaking his head quickly. “You ain’t.” He says seriously. “You really ain’t,” he says steady, making Callum look up at him. “I really like ya,” Ben smiles. “Kind of only got my eyes on you,” Ben kisses Callum’s chest. “I’m happy here. With you.”

Callum blushes, smiles shyly. “I bet ya say that to all the boys.”

Ben rolls his eyes, prods Callum’s belly with his finger. “Ya know I don’t.” He pulls Callum back into his arms, lays them back down. “Ya bring out the worst in me.”

“What? Kindness?” Callum looks up at him through his lashes. “It suits ya.”

Ben leans over to kiss Callum’s smile away, a warming sensation settling in his belly like a safety net.

It stays long after Callum’s left his bed and they’re apart.

5.

Sharing a bed with Callum fills in a emptiness Ben didn’t know was there. It fills in all the spaces that make Ben happy. Happier than any pay check, or even scoring a goal for his club.

“You happy?” Ben asks, on the night Callum moves into his.

Callum kisses the top of Ben’s head, grin wide. “Yeah. Are you?”

“I’ve bagged myself a boyfriend, of course I’m happy.” Ben gets up onto his knees, straddling Callum. “And we’ve got two other beds we haven’t even christened yet.”

Callum licks his lips at the thought, hooks his fingers under Ben’s boxers. “What we waiting for then, _boyfriend_?”

Maybe it’s just the heat of the moment, and the feel of Callum’s hands on his body, but the words fall from Ben’s lips so easily that he says them as if they don’t carry so much weight behind them. “I love you.”

_I love you more_, Callum thinks.


End file.
